


Seventy Percent

by SamidareYui



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Isopropyl Alcohol, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareYui/pseuds/SamidareYui
Summary: Celes tries something she has always wanted to try.





	Seventy Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please don't try this as this causes severe irritation, bacterial infections, and may upset the vagina's PH levels (most people won't but some are too curious for their own good).

Door, closed and locked.

Bottle of rubbing alcohol, ready.

Celes has only heard about...  _this_ , from a few weird acquaintances in the gambling underworld.

As much she hates to admit it, she is curious about what it feels like.

To apply rubbing alcohol on your genitals.

And as much as she _wants_ to believe she will survive in this killing game, no one could ever be too sure.

So she at least wants to try this, before a _very_ possible death.

"Fuck it," Celes whispers, hastily undressing herself and reaching for the bottle of rubbing alcohol on the nightstand.

She spreads her legs and pours the alcohol onto her vagina.

When she starts to feel the burn, she stops.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—_

* * *

After a few minutes, the pain subsides.

It stings, but it turns her _so much_.

Just one more time wouldn't hurt...


End file.
